Zabini has a sister?
by Dramionedreamer
Summary: Hermione Granger is worried as Ginny Weasley finds out that she is really Crystal Zabini, Blaise Zabini's twin sister. Ginny is told to keep it a secret, but how long can she keep it for. Lots of things can happen it the summer, but will everyone turn againts Crystal because of who she is, without anyone really knowing her? Strong language in futcher chapters. DRAMIONE.
1. letters and summer plans

**Chapter 1- Letters and summer plans. (Hermione/ Crystal's POV)**

I had just received a letter from my mother. Telling me not to be so mean to my brother. I laugh a little. _It WAS her idea, for me to be Granger, _I thought. I get out a piece of parchment. I find a quill and write her a reply:

_Dear Mother,_  
_May I remind you that it was YOUR idea for me to be Mudblood Granger, and for me to be sorted into Gryffindork, and to put this glamour charm on me! And Blaise is being WAY to nice to me. He isn't even this nice to me at home. I have to go now. Weaslette want to go shopping, and I have no idea where she gets all her money from. Bye Mother, tell Father I said hi?_  
_Lots of love, hugs and kisses, your daughter_

_Crystal Alexia Roxannea Zabini xoxox_

* * *

I saw my brother's stupid bird, Bella, out of the window. I whistle, like Blaise, to get her to come over. She landed gracefully on my window sill. As I turned to give her my letter, I noticed that she was on a delivery already. Crys was written on the front of it. I knew whom it was from. Draco Malfoy. My brother's best friend, and mine too. Whenever I need to smile, I just go to him. Our home in Italy is also his home… well, his second home. He stays with us in the holidays 99.9% of the time. I take the letter from Bella and read it. Just his hand writing makes me smile:

_Heyyyyy Crysy!_

_I am sooooo bored so I thought that I'd write to you. Blaise is going on another date with Parkinson! He told me not to tell you so I am telling you. And why did you brake Bay's nose? No, let me start that again? Why did you brake his nose for the 27__th__ time this year? I cant wait until this weekend, I'm staying at yours for the whole summer! I AM SO HAPPY! I got to go, Quiddich practice… Reply? I'll be waiting._  
_Love you always, your best mate,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy xox_

* * *

I chuckle and shake my head. He'll always wait for me. I know that. I look at the time. I've still got half an hour. I guess I should write back, to see if he really is still waiting for me. I give my mum's letter to Bella. "Come back here strait after" I say. She makes a weird clicking noise and flies away. I pull out another sheet of parchment and begin to write:

_Hey Dray,_

_I'm kind of bored too! I thought Blaise said that he hated the pug-faced little rat bag? I know I do! And I broke his nose for the __**28**__**th**__time this year to keep up this stupid Granger act. I am so fed up of it! If you want, we can take diamond out. I'm sure Bay will want to take Fuoco out for a fly too. We can go shopping as well if you want (Because I know you love going shopping with me!). I can't wait until I get this stupid glamour charm off of me! I have to go shopping with Weaslette in a bit so we can have a bon fire when we burn all of Granger's clothes! NO MORE GRANGER! Last year is nearly over, so that means no more Potty or Weaslebee or Weaslette! So that means that I can just be Crystal! I can wait until this weekend! It is going to be amazing! My mother said that her and father will be going out a lot, so it will just be you, me and Bay (Soooo not dangerous to put me and Blaise in the same building with no adult to keep us from killing each other! :P) I have to go now_

_Love from, your best mate,_

_Crystal Zabini (Hermione Mudblood Granger)_

_P.S- I am not writing my middle names as I already have today!_

* * *

I fold the letter up and wait for Bella to return. As I get impatient, the door creaks open and I see a head full of bright red hair. I don't think that girl can leave me alone! It is so annoying! She doesn't even know ME! 1- She thinks my name is Hermione Granger, my REAL name is Crystal Zabini. 2- She thinks I am a Mudblood, I am a pure blood. 3- She thinks I was born in Surry, I was born in Italy. Do I need to continue?

"Hey 'Mione, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, just writing letters to people that might be able to help me find my parents. I am going to finish packing tomorrow, so I can read, you know?" I lie. I hate reading! It is Thursday, we have had no classes this week and I have spent most of the week writing letters to Draco and Blaise. Weaslette nods. She looks at the folded parchment in my hand with a puzzled look.

"Can I look?" she asks.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to"

"But I am your best friend"

"Not my best"

"Other than the boys I mean"

"They aren't my best best friend either"

"Who is then!?"

"Dra- a muggle"

"What's their name?"

"Draydan"

"Okay" She said as she distracts me and snatched the parchment out of my hands. She opens it and begin to read. The more she read, the paler her face went. She looked up at me, shaking her head.

"Speak Gin, please" I say.

"How could you?! After all we've done for you! It has all been a stupid act to you! I hate you! That's right! I HATE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER!" she yells. She goes to turn but I use my eyes to lock the door as I can do magic with my eyes, without it being classed as magic.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. It is my first fanfiction and I have read loads. I love Dramione, and I like it when Hermione is a Zabini. In the ones I have read, her name isn't Hermione so i changed it. I think I have only read one where she had always known that she was a Zabini and she hates Harry, Ron and Ginny. Please reveiw!

**DISCLAIMER:** As much as I would love to, I do not own the Harry Potter siries, charactars or locations. I DO, however, own the plot to this story, and it will get better!

Elzy xoxo


	2. Good to be home, Good to be me

**Chapter 2- Good to be home, Good to be me. (Crystal/Hermione's POV)**

"Hermione Granger, open this door now!" yells Ginny Weasley. Oh how I hate her. She knows my real name, why not use it. It's a beautiful name. It is only me that hates it. "I am really sorry Weaslette, but I am afraid I can't do that… and since you know my name, I expect you to use it when we are alone," I tell her. She narrows her eyes at me. I can tell that she hates me. I hate her too. I don't mind Potty. He's decent if he didn't have his mother's filthy blood inside of him. I look right into her deep brown eyes and know that she is hurt by my words. I know that she can be just as mean as me, but why isn't she fighting back?

All of a sudden, I hear a wiping sort of noise out side of my window and I turn my head. I smirk as I see two boys climbing into my room through my small window. I hug them both strait away. When I draw back I look from the dark blue eyes of my brother, to the pale grey eyes of my best mate. "What the hell are you too doing here?" I ask them. Blaise chuckle and Draco shakes his head. Blaise put his hand on my left shoulder and sighed at me. "Crystal, I have known you since the second you were born, twin telepathy, remember?" Blaise explains, smiling. That smile didn't last long, as I kick him where is hurts, he bites his lip and starts to swear in Italian. I shake my head at his weak response and turn all my attention to my best mate. "Okay, what are you really doing here, Dray?" I ask.

"I was a bit obvious that you were in trouble when Bella came back without a reply Crys. I started to worry as that idiot of your brother came in and we flew up here. I wanted to know that you were all right. But it looks like your in need of our help?" he said, looking over my shoulder.

He walks up to that weasel, and stops right in front of her. "Now, I suggest that you leave Miss Granger alone. That is who she will be when you are around people. Not Crystal, not Zabini, not nothing! Just plain old Hermione Mudblood Granger. Got that?" he commanded. She nodded. "Good. Now, when you run to your brother or Potter, what are you going to tell them?" he asks.

"That, um, nothing. Everything is normal and she, um, is , um, 'Mione…" I hear her stutter. Draco looks satisfied with her answer.

"Good. Now Weasley, this is all a big secret that Crystal has spent years building up. She hates it as much as we do, so you better not go blabbering it all around the castle, got it?" She nods again. "Good. Now, get your filthily blood traitors arse out of her now you fucking bitch!" he tells her. Ginny nods and stumbles at the door, trying to open it. "Crystal! Open the door! The poor girl has had enough from Draco, don't play mind games with her!" whines Blaise. I unlock the door and watch her walk out of it.

"She better not tell anyone!" I moan. Draco sighed and sat down on my bed. "She wont, I'll make sure of it Crys."

THAT WEEKEND…

Me, Blaise and Draco all apparate just outside Zabini Manor. We open the gates to be greeted by my mother with open arms.

"Ciao mamma, come stai? (Hellow mother, how are you?)" i ask.

"Bentornato Crystal, Blaise e Draco. Sono grandi Crys grazie, come ti senti? (Welcome back Crystal, Blaise and Draco. I am great thanks Crys, how are you?)" My mother greets us.

"Io sto bene grazie! Quando è zia Cissa e Padre di tornare? (I am fine thank you! When is Auntie Cissa and Father getting back?)" I ask. My uncle Lucius was sent into hospital last week. We was all worried for Draco. He and Lucius have always been close. "Presto spero principessa (Soon I hope Princess)" She tells me as the house elfs take out bags into our rooms. It was good to be home, but I missed the greeting from Daddy, Aunt Cissa and most of all, Uncle Lucius. "Sanno che cosa è sbagliato con lui? (Do they know what is wrong with him?" I ask her in pure worry. She looks at me sadly. "No" she says. I can see Draco's smile drop. I grab his and Blaise's hand and drag them through the house and out to the back garden. Then I stop. "Bay, take it off me... NOW!" I yell. He gets his wand out and un does the glamour charm. I look into the pool water to see my reflection. I am finaly me again. Black hair, cherry red lips and most importantly, my names sake crystal blue eyes. I have finaly done it, now I get to be me forever.

* * *

First of all, THANK YOU! I have jumped up and down like the little girl I am whenever I have seen someone add this story to their favorites! I LOVE YOU GUYS ! Please reveiw! It means a lot!

DISCLAIMER- *Sigh* I cant believe it, but I STILL dont own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. But, I do own the plot for this !

And before I forget, if you like the hunger games aswell, check out my hp and hg cross over that I am posting in a bit! It is Hermione again(Because she is my favorite character) and Peeta Mellark is her brother. It is also Dramione but it has a few twists.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Elzy xoxo


	3. Fearing Zabini

**Chapter 3- Fearing Zabini's (Draco's POV)**

I don't know what it is about her. I think that it's her smile. Her lovely smile. And her eyes. I love her eyes. I love everything about her. I think that I am in love with her. I watch her as she smiles at her reflection. I can't imagin how she is feeling right now. She isn't going to be two people anymore. Now and forever, she is just herself- Crystal Alexia Roxannea Zabini- the girl I have grown to love.

* * *

I see Blaise smile at her, and the he looks at me. "Crys, why don't you and Dray go and ride Diamound and I'll meet you at the beach with Fuoco in a bit. In fact, I'll race you!" he says. We all run to the dragon stables. Crystal gets on Diamound and Blaise gets on Fuoco. Crystal offers a hand to help me up. "Hold on tight, Dray" she wispers as she kicks her dragon. Diamounds wings flap and soon we are up in the air. Blaise is not far behind us when we start to move forward. I grip on to Crystal's waist for two reasone. 1- I like the feeling and 2- I hate flying Diamound or stays behind us the whole time. I see the crystal- blue water of the sea in veiw as Crystal lowers the direction we are flying in.

We land gentaly. Just how I like it. I get of first and offer my hand to Crystal, who takes it. She smiles at me and I smile back. She looks at the water and looks back at me. "Walk with me Dray?" she asks. Her crystal-blue eyes are shining in the bright sun. She takes my hand in hers, "Plllleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee" she begs. I fake a sigh, "Fine, Blaise is ages behind" i tell her. We start walking next to the water. She takes off her shoes so she is bare foot.

* * *

I can't help myself any more. 7 years is way to long to hind your feelings. Even if it is your best mates sister. I just cant stop looking at her. "Crystal?" this is it "Yeah, Draco" my last chance "I wanted to tell you something" my only chance "Well, tell me" if Blaise ever found out "I cant exactly telly you, but I can show you..." Draco you are so stupid "Then show me" DO IT!- And with that, I lent in and gave her a soft, gental kiss on the lips.

Her lips feel soft. I think that she is shocked. When I feel lips deeper on mine, I am shocked too. He is kissing me back! I have waited for this day for the last 7 year and it is even better than I thought. We kiss for a few more minuets, enjoying each others pleasure. I was just about to deepen the kiss more when we heard the flapping of Fuoco, Blaise's dragon.

"Oi! Malfoy! Get your dirty hands off my baby sister!" Blaise screams at us. We pull apart. I can't help but stare into her beautiful crystal blue eyes and smile at her. She smiles back at me and blushes. "I've been wanting to do that for the last 7 years. It's all I ever dreamed about" I wisper. She blushes deeper. I love it when she blushes. "Well, what stopped you Draco?" she questions me, in a wisper I can bearley hear. There is only one word I could think of. "Fear" I say, looking down to the golden sand. She lifts my head up by pushing her fingers up on my chin. She looks me in the eyes. "Of what?" I didn't know. There was so many things. Regection, Her brother, Her father(My god father, Zio Clao), My father(Who was very protective over his god daughter eg- Crystal). So many things. Only one stands out though. "Loosing you... Crys, your my life. You know that, don't you?" I ask. She sighs. "Draco, do you love me?" I look at the floor and nod. "And you'll never leave me, right?" she asks. I look her in the eyes. "Your to precious to leave Crystal" I tell her. She smiles and before I know it, her lips are on my own, again.

* * *

We pull apart at Blaise's re-apperance. He smirks. "You two finaly going out then?" he asks us. I look at Crystal. "If that's what Crystal wants" I tell him. She smiles at my comment. "I don't want anything other than that." She leans up to kiss me again but is interupted by Blaise's voice. "Good to hear it, and Draco?" "If I hurt her, I'll wish I were never born?" "Yep!" Crystal laughs at this. "Come on boys, I think Mamma is calling us." She says. "ohhhhhhhh I wonder what Dad'll make put of this?" Blaise tants. Suddenly, there is a knot in my stomache. "Who cares, Mamma and Zia Cissa will be pleased!" Crystal says. "She has a point, as soon as mum gets back and find out, we'll probably be getting married soon" I say. We all laugh and make our way back to the mannor.

* * *

Sooooo sorry it took so long! And that it is so short. My friend was telling me to do one in Draco's POV and it is harder to do than Crystal/Hermione's. For those of you who think that we have heard the last of Hermione Granger, FEAR NOT! hehe! She will return with Harry and Ron and a big- gob Ginny.

Any way, what did you think? And that you to the person that reveiwed! I LOVE YOU! I was jumping up and down when I read that I had a review, I was sooo happy!

I will TRY to update soon and for you lot who are also reading fighting for my family, hopfully the next chapter for that will be up tonight.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Elzy oxox


	4. Stef Crys

Chapter 4- "Stef..." "Crys..."(Crystals POV)

We all head back to the mannor. Me and Draco hold hands the whole way. It was unexpected but I am happy with it. I think that feeling that I have had for him was love all along. We walk into the kitching and into the drawing room. I smile widly, run and fling my arms around my father. He chuckles. "Hey Princess, good year?" he asks me. "Yep, great!" I say. I look up and see my oldest brother, Stefen, smiling at me. I un wrap my arms from my father and cross them over my chest. I look at him with anger. "So, America not good enough for you any more? Want to play with my emotions a bit more, huh?" I ask, shuving him, he doesn't budge but he looks hurt by my words.

Flashback:

Crystal and Stefen are cuddling on the sofa, 4 years before. It was summer and around 6 oclock. They were watching a muggle dvd that Crystal had learnt about while staying at the Weasley's(At her dis-pleasure). She got to like a few muggle things, as she learnt more about them. She could tell that her eldest brother glancing back at her and her twin brother, Blaise. He did this for ten minuets or so before she had had enough.

"Stop it Stef! What's wrong?" she asks.

He sighed deeply at this, picked up the remote and hit the pause button. "Hey! I was watching that!" whined Blaise.

"Look, I need to tell you guys something. I'm going to America for a bit"

Crystals heart sank at his words. Her and Blaise got on, but it was nothing like the relationship she had with her oldest brother. She looked at her hands in her lap. "When?" she wispered. He took her hands in his after putting one to her chin to lift her head up. "Next week"... The next thing Crystal could remember was waking up in st Mungo's mental ward.

The next week, at the airport:

"DONT LEAVE ME STEFFY!"Crystal screamed. She had clug herself to his leg.  
"PLEASE, DONT GO! I NEED YOU STEF! NONONONONO!" She yelled at him, though tears. Blaise, Draco, her Zio Lucius, and her father to get her off him.

Prestant time:

"Im sorry Crys"

_"_No your not!" She yelled as she rean up to her room, slamming her door. They all looked at Draco. He sighed. "I'll go get her".

* * *

Again, so sorry about the long wait, but I have been busy. I am going to do an LONG on soon though, maybe the nest chapter. By the way, Stefen is 5 years older than Crystal and Blaise. I'd say you'd see Hermione again in about 3 chapter.

I know it has been a while and it's short but please tell me what you think. And thank you for reading my story, it means alot. If you also like the hunger games, I have a cross over. Peeta and Hermione are siblings lol. Thats Dramione too.

LOVE YAH ALL!

Elzy xox


	5. Author's note- sorry guys!

Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry! I have been really busy latly, my Dad is going into hospital for an opperation soon and I have been spending all my time(Okay, Alex if your reading, MOST! haha) with him. My nan was ment to be coming up here, but she's not. My sisters are coming up, but not until the 16 and my parents evening is on the 14! I am writing this is in school so i am kind of rushing, but know this people! I AM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE WHEN I GET HOME! I am staying with my mum tonight and untill friday(I wont be updating anything for 12 days, maybe). I will try my best! I love you guys!

It's been a while, but it will not be long!

ELZY OXOXO


	6. I want you to know

**Chapter 5- I want you to know.**

I run up to my room and slam the door. I fling myself onto my bed and cry. All of a sudden, I hear a knock at my door. "Go away Stefen!" I yell. I hear a chuckle and my heart starts to speed up. "Not quite him, but if you want me to go, i have no problem with that..." he says. I smile as I stand up and walk toward my door. "I don't want that Dray... They sent you up here, didn't they?" I ask him. I hear him pause. "...Yeah, but I was gonna come up here anyways. Can I come in, please Crysy..." he begs. I sigh. He's probably smiling on the other side of the door. He always knows how to get to me. I open the door and see him, as I thought, smiling at me. I smile back at him. "Wipe that bloody smile off your face first, then you can come in" I tell him. He tries his best to keep a strait face, but we all know that's impossible. He slips inside my room and wraps his strong arms around me tightly. "It'll be okay. Your stong. You can handle him" he tells me as he kisses the top of my head. Tears begin to crawl down my face, faster than I would of liked. "I can't!" I scream through my heavy tears.

"No such word as can't..." he wispers softly into my hair.

"Can not! I CAN NOT! Happy Mr. Grammor?!" He smirks at me as I pull away and hit his chest playfully.

"Yes... Very" he smirks at me. I sit on my bed and he does to. He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around me. He slightly rocks me as I cry into his shoulder. "Shhhhhhhh, it'll be okay, lets just go downstairs and sort this all out"

"NO! Dont make me go down there!" I yelled. Draco sighed and pulled away from me. He made me look him in the eye.

"Crystal, I need to tell you something" he said, smiling to me. I rolled my eyes, as he continued. "I want you to know, you are the stongest, most amazing, emotionol, fantastic, amazing and beautiful, amzing girlfriend ever. I love you Crystal, can you just do this one little thing for me?" He asks. I am shocked but his sudden out burst of emotion. I nod. We stand up and walk toward the door, holding hands. He goes to reach the door handle, but i pull him back.

"Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" i told him as i go to kiss him.

* * *

Hey guys... I know it's tiny and i know i said i wont post past Friday but i need something to keep my mind off things. I'll post a few times probably. Please review, I need something to cheer me up.

I love you all,

ELZY OXOXOX


	7. Everyone finds out and Stef is forgiven

We walk down the stairs and we see everyone waiting pationatly for us. Stefen is gone, though, so I dont have to see him I guess. When we sit down, there is a awkward silence, which my Aunt Cissa breaks with joy as she spots me and Draco holding hands. "Are you two together now then?" she asks us joyfully. Me and Draco just look at each other and smile. I start to blush and Blaise smiles. I look around the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone who will embarres me(Mother and Father). My mother and Aunt Cissa clap their hands in exitment and starts to talk about stuff. I just kinda blank them out the best I can.  
"Hey Crystal, wanna go shopping with me in Paris tomorrow?" asks my Father. I jump up as soon as I hear the word Paris."Really!" I say with hope. My father laughs at this.  
"Yes, but we have to take the boys..." he tells me."Okay!" I screach, jumping up and down like a little girl. Draco and Blaise laugh at me. "Hey! Come on, I haven't been shopping in, like, ages!"  
"You went shopping the other week with Potty!" yells Blaise.  
"As the mudblood!"  
"You still went"  
"It's not the same"  
"Yes it is!"  
"No it isn't!  
"Is"  
"Is not"  
"Is"  
"Is not"  
"Is"  
"Is not"  
"Is not"  
"I know right!" I smirk at my twin. He actually believed I would fall for... THAT! Draco laughs at us, while mother shakes her head. "How old are you two?"  
"17, mother" Me and Blaise respond at the same time.  
"And should two 17 year olds argue like 3 year olds?"  
"No mother"  
"Good"

* * *

Two hours later...

Me and Draco are walking on the beach. We are silent, but we like it that way. We understand each other. It gives us time to think. Then, I hear my name being called. We both turn and see Stefen. I try to turn and run, but Draco stops me. "Crystal, remember what I said earlier... do this one thing for me... you can't avoid him forever..." Draco tells me. I smirk at him.  
"No such word as can't" I tell him. HA! TAKE THAT! He smirks at me, but then picks me up bridal style and carries me to Stef. "PUT ME DOWN! DRACO MALFOY I WILL HEX YOUR BLOODY ARSE AHHHHHHH" and he does nothing but smirks and continues to walk towards stef. "Draco Malfoy! Mettimi giù! Non ti azzardare a portarmi a quella cosa! Ti amo e tutto, ma lo farò ancora esadecimale si il prossimo anno! (Draco Malfoy! Put me down! Don't you dare take me to that thing! I love you and everything, but still I will hex you next year!)" I yell in italian. Draco chuckled and shock his head.  
"I love you too, Crystal, but I'm still going to take you to Stefen... Wheres your wand?" he asks me. Oh great.  
"My room" I mutter. He seems to find this funny and after a few minuets, my brother is right infront of us!  
" Mettimi giù!" I yell at Draco, and this time, he does. The only problem is that he set me down right infront of Stefen. There's no getting out.  
"Listen Crystal, I really am sorry, and... and if I knew that you'd be that bad, then... Then i wouldn't have gone, and I know you probably hate me, and I know that I probably deserve that, but please! I'll do anything! Please! Anything!" he begs. As much as I want to, I can't stay mad at his forever... I guess it's only fair. I mean, he needs a life too.  
"I...I'll think about it" I smirk.  
"Cuddle?" he asks, arms open.  
"Please! I'm 17, Stef, I don't do cuddles" he looks hurt by my words "Unless it's from my big brother" I mutter and through myself into his arms. He's crying into my hair. Tears of joy... i think. I guess I can forgive him... maybe.

* * *

Hey! I know, I haven't unpdated in like, over a month, but... Okay, I'm just gonna admit it! I had writers block! And a cold! And... my father is pushing himself to far... I tell him off for it :P And thank you to the people who asked if he was okay, It made me smile! :D I am going to try and upsdate on all my stories soon, because it's the holidays and all. I hoped you liked it and THANK YOU to all those who reviewed! And, yes, I STILL jump up and down like a little 3 year old girl :P And HAPPY EASTER! And please check out my other stories if you have time! I'm gonna do another hp one soon... maybe... probably not untill next week or something. If anyone has any ideas of how this will go, let me know! And please try to review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, and teconly, i don't own crystal, but i own stef! YAY!  
I hoped you liked it!  
Love you all!  
ELZY XOXO!


	8. Meeting in Paris

Chapter 7- Meeting in Paris

Oh my gosh! I love my bed! Dear Merlin, let me sleep for lon- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

I hate my bed! It is so hard to get up from! I want to- no need- to go to Paris! The great ball is in 9 days, and I need a new gown... and shoes... and make up... and shoes... and handbags... and shoes... and stuff... I need to get up!  
I swing my legs from my bed and hoist myself up. I sigh when I manage to stay on my feet for once. The knocking is getting louder, and more annoying. I walk over to my door and yank it open forcfully. I see my twin brother smirking at me and I groan. "Oh come on Crystal! It is, like, noon!" he says to me. What? I look towards my window, and the curtains are shut, but I can still see the darkness through it. I then look at my clock. 3:49 am! I try to slam my door on my brother but he blocks it with his foot. "OW! Draco! Tell your abusive girlfriend to stop abusing me!" Blaise moans. I open the door again, push past Blaise and hug Draco. Draco chuckles and hugs me back.  
"Morning beautiful"  
"Morning handsom" I reply. We both smirk. We pull away and Draco gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
"EEEWWW! NO KI-" and I punch him in the face... again.

* * *

6 hours and 11 minuets later... Paris

"OMG! LOOK AT THAT!"

"I NEED THAT SO MUCH"

"OMG THAT IS THE BEST THING SINCE... LIKE... EVER!"  
"Crystal... shut up will you! I have a headache!  
"You shut it Blaise!"  
"YOU"

"YOU"

"YOU"

"SHUT UP!" Draco yells at me and my brother. We stop and look at him, and he holds his hands up in defence. "You were lou-" I push past him as I see the most amazing pair of shoes! They are black with sliver strips across them, and they would go amazingly with my dress for the summer ball! I start to run to them, ignoring Stef's calling my name. I stop and Draco grabs me.  
"I did try to tell you that Potty and Weaslette already beat us too it" he says. I sigh, but not giving up. I just think of a plan. I gasp as I think of it.  
"I know! Dray, turn me into the mudblood!"  
"What?!" The look on his face is pure shock. He knows that I hated being that mudblood, but I had to. Potter and Weasley would do anything for their precious Mudblood! That means that they would give her them shoes! Draco sighs, because he knows what I am thinking. "Merlin! The things you do for a pair of shoes!"  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" I say, kissing him. When we pull away, he does the spell and changes my clothes. I walk right up to 'Harry' and 'Ron'. "Hey guys! What are you doing in Paris?" I ask, wanting to know the answer so I make sure it doesn't happen again.  
"Hey 'Mione! Oh, Ginny just wanted to go shopping, why are you here?" Harry replies. Ginny looks at me, her eyes not quite making contact with mine.  
"Same" I say "Oh Ginny! I love those shoes! Can I have a look?" I ask, sweetly. She nods then gives them to me. The feel of them in my hand… IM IN LOVE! Then, I feel a tingling session running through my body. I know what it is and I start to panic. Potter and the Weasley's just stare at me in shock. This isn't how it was meant to go. Of coarse! Draco's charms have never been strong enough. Great! I had to ask HIM to charm me! I grab the shoes and run. Did they know who I was? Maybe… Oh well, it was gonna happen at some point.

I run over to Draco, Stef, Blaise and dad. I stop in front of them and they raise their eyebrows. I just walk strait past them… so much for a great day in paris…

"Wanna go home Crystal?" asks my father. Before I can answer him, Potter and the Weasley's storm through.

"Malfoy! Zabini! What the hell have you done to 'Mione!" Screams Potter. Draco starts laughing. "Shut it Malfoy!" But for once, Draco listens to Potter. It is what he says next that shocks me.  
"Crystal, why don't you tell Potter what happened… and maybe everyone else why it happened now" he says, smirking. I sigh, turning to Potter's gang.

"My name is Crystal Zabini, I am no mudbl-"

"Don't you dare say that word! See what they have done to you, Mione? They brain-washed you!" Says 'Ron', grabbing me. Draco grabs my other arm and apparates me to the manor, with the shoes! The rest of the boys come home about two seconds after.. With the 3 musketeers!

* * *

Hey. How long has it been? Guys, I need ideas! I some people that actually read it... I just dont know if you dont review, do I? I am trying my best to update once a month, but it is hard because I have a lot of things going on at the moment. My school is splitting the golden trio up(Me and my two best guy friends, LOVE YOU!), and putting me into a different form next year. I am gonna be in 9DM. My mum asked me how should she remember DM and i said Draco Malfoy without thinking lol :P Who reads my other fan fics? I will update them all very soon, I promise, and I must not tell lies xox Please review, it means sosososossosososososososo much to me. And if you answer this correctly, then I will dedicate the next chapter to YOU!  
How will Harry and Ron react when they find out that it is Crystal and not Hermione?  
Love you,  
ELZY XOXOX


	9. I am not who you think i am

Chapter 8- I'm not who you think i am...  
Why don't these idiots realize? I' m not their precious Mudblood. And now they are yelling at Blaise and Draco. I sigh and go up into my room. Two or three hours later, the yelling stops, and all I can hear is muttering. I stare out of my window for a little longer, looking over the amazing gardens of my home. That is what I love most about being home- looking at the gardens. They are so enchanting. There is a knock on my door and I wave my finger towards it and it opens. I know that it is Draco, so I don't turn, but I keep looking. He comes to a stop when we is right behind me. "You have always loved the gardens, haven't you?" he asks… well, more states a fact than asks.  
"Ever since I knew the definition of beauty" I say flatly. This is the best thing about Draco. We just have random convocations about nothing really.  
"I think Potter is understanding… Weasel is a different story…" I look at the clock. Almost time.  
"Tell Potter he better hurry and leave before he gets killed. He will be here in an hour" I tell him. He looks at the clock, making sure. The dark lord always comes the day of the ball. It is mostly filled with death eaters, so he likes to make sure everything is in good order.

* * *

30 minuets later…

"I AM NOT A MUDBLOOD!" Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Potter gave up a while ago, but not Weasley. Potter just ends up grabbing him and probably taking him to the burrow. Why couldn't he have done that before. It would have saved, like 20 minuets of arguing! Oh well, no I have time to prepare for the lord to come.

* * *

I see the dark mark in the sky and smile slightly. This is the day that we get our dark marks. After I got ready, I go to the stairs to see Draco and Blaise waiting for me. We walk down with confidence. This is the day i have been waiting for since I was little. When all the other girls dreamed about being princesses, i wanted to be a death eater, just like my parents and Zio Lus. Zia Cissa never had the mark, because she is a spy. They never get the proper mark, but they get a magic ring. We walk into the drawing room to find the dark lord standing at the head of the table, where father usually sits. "Welcome all. This day is the day we welcome three new death eaters, who I trust will be loyal. I already know that I can trust two of them, more than likely with my life. The least trusted will take the mark first: Blaise Zabini." I watch my brother step forward and bow down to our new master. I look up at our parents who are smiling proudly. I look to the left of them to see Zia Cissa also smiling proudly, and then nest to her was... ZIO LUS! He managed to come. I nudge Draco and nod toward him. His smile was now even bigger. I saw Blaise stand up and go to my parents. "Draco Malfoy" There was chattering, most people probably thought that Draco would be the most trust worthy. He took the mark after repeating the same process as my brother. "Now, finally, Crystal Zabini, the loyalest of them all" I walk up to him and bow. I got on my knees and put my left arm, but nothing happens. "No, right arm, Miss Zabini" he instructs me. Everyone around me gasps, but I do as I am told, and hold out my right arm...

* * *

Hey- I know, you hate me, right? The most important reason I didnt update sooner was I have been to Paris, and I was really giddy about it. Then in the middle of Disney I got bit by mosquitoes, and I learnt something new- I am allergic to the bites! It was lucky it was the last day though. It got infected as well, and my ankles were 3x the size, and that is probably underestimating. I am sorry it is sort, just something I came up with so you people dont hate me so much! Plus, I went to the hospital on Monday and I have to go again on Tuesday, so I will more than likely be having an operation again, plus i have a cough again :'( And bad mood swings lol :P Anyway, please review and maybe answer these questions:  
Did you like it?  
Who was your fave character in this part?  
What was your fave part?  
What do you think a mark on the right arm means?  
Should I tidy my room?

Love you, as always,  
ELZY XOXO

p.s- I think there are some spoilers on youtube. Type 'Eleanor Rees' and look for ff things on my channel.


End file.
